Clay Honeycutt
|hometown = College Station, TX|occupation = College Graduate|Currently1 = Evicted}} Clayton "Clay" Honeycutt was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. He is best known for his showmance with Shelli Poole. After controlling the first five weeks with his showmance, Shelli, he was put on the block against her (due to Jason's eviction). Clay asked the HouseGuests to evict him instead of Shelli, he left on a unanimous 9-0 vote, placing 12th. Most remember him for being one-half of Clelli, his heated arguments, and for saying, "I'm a furless bat." Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Dickinson, Texas Current City: College Station, Texas Occupation: Graduate student at Texas A&M Three adjectives that describe you: Driven, sarcastic, and athletic. Favorite Activities: Aside from sports, I enjoy hunting and fishing immensely. I love the outdoors and the hill-country in Texas. It's not really an activity but spending time with my family is always great to do. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The most difficult part will probably be not seeing or communicating with my family. Oh, yeah, and the fact that there will be cameras on you 24/7. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I loved Donny from season 16. I mean, who didn't? Donny could have easily been labeled as the "underdog" at the beginning of the show due to the fact that he was essentially the outcast of that group. Any time there is an underdog, I automatically root for them. I find it deeply satisfying when I see others prove their doubters wrong. What are you afraid of: Drowning and failure. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… If you really want something, you'll find a way. If you don't, you'll find an excuse. What would you take into the house and why: Lotion for my dry skin, tissues so I can blow my nose, and magazines for entertainment. Clay grew up in a small Texas town on a ranch where his mom rescued exotic animals. A former college football player for Texas A&M University, he graduated in only three-and-a-half years and says he’s smarter than people give him credit for. Currently, he is getting his masters in Sports Management.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215043/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * He was the first HouseGuest to be evicted unanimously on Big Brother 17. * Clay, along with Da'Vonne, Jeff, and Shelli always voted along with the majority of the house when eligible. ** Out of the HouseGuests who always voted with the majority, he cast more votes than any other HouseGuest. If Vanessa had voted for Steve to win the game, she would have surpassed him. * He was the only member of The Sixth Sense not to make it to the Jury phase. * He was the second person to ask to be evicted, the first being Lawon Exum. He was followed by Keshia Knight Pulliam and Metta World Peace. ** Coincidentally, both Clay and Lawon were evicted one eviction before the Jury phase. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place